Devotion
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Shuichi dies, Yuki has a break down. Will be multiple chapers. Rated M, just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Warning: Somewhat graphic character deaths. Don't like, don't read mkay? :3 May seem a bit fluffy and OOC. e.e / :P  
>_<p>

Yuki sighs as he takes his seat in the concert hall. This was the last concert of Shuichi's tour for the next three years, and Yuki just wanted it to end so he could take the pink haired boy home, and fuck him into the mattress.

Shuichi bounds out onto the stage smiling, waving frantically at the audience. "Hi everyone! Thanks for coming! I hope you enjoy our concert!" Yuki rolls his eyes, Shu hadn't changed at all.

After the last song finishes, Shuichi smiles, but as he turns to go back stage, he freezes, terror evident on his face.

Yuki gets up and walks to the stage, trying to see what's going on. He can hear a man screaming, then Shuichi screams; a gun shot rings out.

For once, since he was sixteen, Yuki's scared. He rushes up onstage seeing the crazed fan being drug away by the guards. Then he sees Shuichi laying still on the floor, blood pooling around him.

Yuki stares at his lover for a split second in shock then falls to his knees next to him sobbing. "No... NO! Shu, don't leave me! Please, don't leave me like this!"

Shuichi reaches up and weakly wipes away Yuki's tears. "I'm sorry... Yuki..."

Yuki grabs Shuichi's hand and puts a box from his pocket; opening it, he takes out the ring from the velvet, and places it on the boy's left ring finger. "Shuichi... I love you. Please, don't leave me in such a way.."

Shuichi smiles weakly, and whispers quietly; "I love you too Yuki... I'm sorry..." With that he closes his eyes, and falls into an eternal sleep.

Yuki cling tightly to Shuichi's corpse, refusing to let go.

Once the paramedics get there, K, Tomah, and Hiro have to pry the heart broken novelist off the boy's body so they can take him to the morgue.

x~x~x

That night, as the terrible events of that afternoon are broadcast over every t.v. news station, Yuki rummages through his medicine cabinet in search of something to kill the pain of what happened.

He finds some cyanide, though he doesn't remember buying it. Shrugging, he gets the antifreeze out and places it on the counter next to the cyanide.

Getting a glass from the cabinet over the sink, the concert keeps replaying in his mind. Shuichi's scream, his last words, the blood pooling around him, everything.

Trying to shake the memories, Yuki pours the antifreeze into the glass and mixes in the cyanide. Just as he is scribbling down a suicide note, the front door opens, revealing a very worried Hiro.

Seeing the glass of chemicals, and the note in Yuki's hand. He lunges across the room tackling the novelist.

"Oh no you don't! I just lost my best friend, and I'm not letting you die too, you bastard!" Hiro screams.

"Well I just lost my lover, and my life! I don't care anymore!" Yuki snaps back.

Hiro sighs, and slaps Yuki. "Get a hold of yourself. Shu would want you to keep going."

"Bastard!" Yuki punches Hiro in the face. "I don't care! I want to be with him! Even if that means killing you first!"

"Calm down!" Hiro screams, dodging the glass of cyanide and antifreeze.

"Why? I've lost the one person I've truly loved since killing Yuki!" The blond shouts, throwing the framed picture of Shuichi and himself at that amusement park at the one person he's close enough too to call him a friend.

Hiro dodges the picture, and several other things thrown at him, while trying to calm Yuki down.

"Goddammit Yuki! Do you think Shuichi would want you to be this upset? Really Yuki, you need to handle this like an adult, not a 16 year old kid."

Yuki freezes and stares at Hiro, realizing he's right, and crumples to the floor hugging his knees to his chest. "Y-you're right Hiro... I need to act my age..."

Hiro cocks an eyebrow. "And crying on the floor is acting 24?"

Yuki growls and wipes his eyes getting up. "No." He looks out the window. "I guess I should visit Shuchi's family and help discuss funeral plans."

Hiro nods. "I'll go too. Shu and I grew up together, their like my family."

Yuki nods silently in response.

x~x~x

Yuki grips the steering wheel on his Mercedes so tight his knuckle turn white. Not used to not having his pink-haired, over hyper lover in the passenger seat.

Hiro places a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You sure you don't want me to drive?" He ask sympathetically.

Yuki shakes his head. "I think I'll be alright."

"Okay.." Hiro responds a little uneasily.

They pull out of the parking garage, and turn onto the road.

They're silent the entire trip, lost in their own thoughts, thinking of ways to deal with the grieving family.

Arriving at Shuichi's childhood home, Yuki stops the car, and solemnly exits the vehicle, Hiro doing the same.

Walking up the drive, Hiro speaks quietly. "You sure you can handle this?"

Yuki nods, stepping onto the porch. He raises a shaking fist and gently knocks on the door.

A few moments later Maiko answers the door, eyes red, and cheeks stained. It takes her a second to realize who she's looking at; when she does, she gives a weak smile and lets them in. "Guess you're here to grieve with us, huh?"

The two men nod, and fallow her into the living room where her parents sit sobbing.

"Mom, Dad; Hiro and Yuki came to join us." Maiko whispers brokenly.

The two adults sitting on the couch look up, and nod.

Yuki and Hiro join in sharing memories and stories. They all know Shuichi wouldn't want them to dwell on his death, but to remember all the good times.

After a few hours, plans where made for the funneral, and stories shared; Hiro and Yuki leave.

"I'm driving." Hiro says.

Yuki doesn't protest, all energy drained from trying to keep his composure over the past few hours.


End file.
